Another Day In Paradise
by rentemotion
Summary: Her father was killed, and not soon after her mom killed herself. She grew up with the knowledge that there are monsters around her. So how does she deal when she meets the one that changes her view of whats a 'Monster' and whats not?
1. Sandman

Note: So, I'm trying something new here, different kind of character for me...I hope you guys like it.

Chapter 1- Sandman

"Mick, what did you say the name was again?"

Mick turned back to Josef. "Cecile Adams."

Ryder typed the name into the computers, within seconds hundreds of addresses and pictures popped up.

"And why again are you looking for this girl?"

Mick sighed and explained for the third time. "She grew up a an orphanage run by the couple that were just murdered, a few of the orphan's got together and hired me to figure this out because they said the police weren't."

Josef nodded. "Okay...and why again are you looking for this girl?"

Mick shook his head. "The kids seem to think she had something to do with it, they said she hated the two. So, I need to find her and talk to her, see if she knows anything."

Josef just shrugged and took a sip of his blood and scotch mixture.

"Got her." Ryder said as he doubled clicked on a link.

Josef and Mick leaned in to get a better look at the picture on the screen.

"Well, that's a pleasant surprise." Josef said with raised eyebrows. To say the girl in the picture was beautiful was an understatement. Long red hair fell further than what the picture showed, her eyes were a startling blue and her skin was a soft pale. The I.D. said she was 5'7, and 21 years old.

Josef smirked. "You know Mick, if you uh, need someone to come down there with you, I would be more than happy to accompany you."

Mick glared at him. "I think I can handle this one."

Josef smiled again. "You sure?"

Mick nodded and walked out of the office.

-Across Town-

Mick knocked on the door of the girls apartment, after several minutes he smelt the girl standing on the other side of the door.

She opened it, but the chain was still on.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Mick St. John, I'm a private detective. I'm working on the case of Jack and Amanda Martinson's death."

She stared at him. "Do you have any proof?"

He nodded and pulled out his I.D. She squinted her eyes at it for a few minutes.

"Okay." Was all she said, she shut the door and Mick heard the chain being undone. When she opened it back again he gave her a small smile and extended his hand to her. She took it cautiously.

"I'm Cecile Adams...Nice to meet you Mr. St. John."

"Nice to meet you, would you mind if I came in?"

She stepped out of his way, and he walked through the door.

"I'm not sure if you know the particulars of their deaths but.."

She cut him off. "They were gunned down in their house at midnight last month, the police have no suspects."

He looked at her like she had three heads. She just gave him a small smile.

"I might have hated them Mr. St. John, but they did raise me after all. I atleast pay attention when their story comes on the news."

He nodded. "Well, that's actually why I'm here Miss Adams."

She nodded. "Well, why don't you sit down, I'm sure we'll be here for a while."

Mick sat himself down on the comfortable couch and Cecile sat across from him.

"Would you like some coffee or anything?"

He shook his head with a smile. "No, that's okay...I was wanting to ask you some questions.."

She gave a timid smile. "I figured that..."

Just as Mick was about to start asking the first question, two large dogs came running out of one of the other rooms. They were charging at him, all he could think to do was put his arm up to stop the blow.

"Neo, Milan! Cool it!"

The dogs came to a halt and looked at Cecile.

"Sorry about that, they're not used to visitors..."

The dogs stared back at Mick, a low growl was still in their chest.

"No, um...it's okay."

"Milan, Neo, come here." The two big dogs walked over and climbed up onto the couch and sat next to her. The dogs never took their eyes off of Mick.

"Um...well, where were you the night they were killed."

"Working..."

"Where do you work?"

"I waitress at a club called 'The Onyx'."

Mick nodded.

He asked her several questions, they all were the normal questions that you see detectives ask on TV shows. The last question was the one the bothered her the most.

"I heard that you and the Martinson's didn't get along very well, why is that?"

She leaned back onto the couch, the two dogs laid their heads in her lap in a protective way. She stroked their faces absent mindedly.

"To say I didn't get along with them was an understatement, I hated them, and they weren't to fond of me either."

"Why is that?"

She gave him a weak smile. "My dad was killed by...well, I don't really know the details of his death. Three days after we buried him, my mom shot herself, I was 9, and I was the first to find her. They sent me off immediately to the orphanage, so you can understand the...dislike I had for the place. We always argued, about random things, mainly about my fathers death. I swore he was attacked, they agreed with the police report that it was an animal attack. How many ferocious animals are there in downtown Los Angelas? So as soon as I turned eighteen I was out of there, and I haven't been back since."

He nodded. "Well, Miss Adams, can I get your number? I might need to call you again."

She grabbed a piece of paper off of the coffee table between them and wrote her number down, she handed it to him with a smile.

"It was good talking to you Mr. St. John."

He smiled and walked out the door. Cecile shut the door and locked it. She turned back and walked to the dogs, she knelt down in front of them. She kissed them both. "What babies? Was he one? Was he a monster too?"


	2. With You

Chapter 2- With You

When Mick opened the door to his apartment, he found his best friend, Josef, lounging out on his couch. He rolled his eyes.

"So, how did the meeting with _Cecile _go?"

Mick walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of blood, then he went and sat down across of Josef.

"It was weird, I don't know how to explain it...I think I'm going to keep my eye on her."

Josef leaned forward with a smile. "I'll volunteer some time towards the cause." He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

Mick sighed. "I was actually going to ask you if you knew anything about a club called 'The Onyx'."

Josef nodded. "Yea, it's a pretty popular club, it's owned by one of my freshies sisters."

"I might head over there tomorrow, look around and see if she's working."

Josef smiled. "Don't you think she would recognize you? I mean,_ I _could go down there for you. Because if you're trying to be sneaky about following her, that just might tip her off that somethings not right."

Mick sighed. "I hate to admit it, but, you're right."

Josef smiled. "What's new about that?"

-Cecile's Apartment-

"Cecile!!! Where are you?!"

Alexandra walked through the apartment searching for her roommate. She opened Cecile's door and was greeted by the two dogs. She leaned down and kissed them on the head.

"Where's your mommy?"

The dogs barked excitedly at her and ran around in circles. She looked up and saw Cecile sitting on the patio with her laptop.

"Come on out Xandra."

Alexandra laughed at the name, Cecile was probably the only one allowed to call her that. She walked out and leaned over Cecile's back to see what she was doing.

"A background search? Who's Mick St. John?"

"A vampire." Cecile responded flatly. Xandra smiled.

"Oh, a new one?"

Cecile nodded. "Yea, he's a 'detective'. Came over to ask me some questions earlier."

Xandra smiled. Her and Cecile had met in college, they were dorm mates. One night, after getting helplessly drunk, Cecile told all about her dads murder, and all about vampires. Xandra didn't believe her at first, but she proved it to her.

Cecile had been tracking down vampires since she was 17, she wanted to find the one that had killed her father. So far she'd been unsuccessful. She'd even killed a few, thank God for silver tipped bullets.

"Why do the undead always look SO appealing."

Cecile glared up at Xandra. "God, that's disgusting."

"Oh seriously! Look at him, he's freaking gorgeous!"

Cecile shook her head. "Yes but the fact that he's dead kind of takes away from the looks."

Xandra shrugged. "I guess...I'd still do him..."

Cecile rolled her eyes. "What's new with that?"

Xandra gasped and hit her in the arm. She just laughed, shut her laptop and got up.

"Now, get out of here so I can sleep."

Xandra scrunched her face at her. "Fine, bitch."

-Next day-  
(Cecile's POV)

So I had lied to Mick, I told him I was a waitress, but I wasn't. I was a bartender, not exactly information I give out freely, normally, when you tell people you're a bar tender they think you're some sort of tattooed up slut. I only have 3 tattoos okay...

I loved my job, wasn't exactly what I wanted to do for the rest of my life, but I can't exactly afford to finish college right now. I only had one year left, but I couldn't finish until I saved more money up.

It was nearly four, so it had started to empty some, my shift only had another hour left. Thank God. It's not that I don't like my job, it's just that it gets a little annoying being hit on constantly by drunken bastards.

No one was at the bar, and the open bottle of vodka was nearly out. I put it to my lips and took the last sip.

"I saw that."

I jumped and dropped the bottle. "Sorry...I um..."

He smirked at me. "It's okay, I'm guessing it's been a long night?"

I nodded. "You have no idea..." I grabbed the broom and dust pan, after I swept I looked back up at him.

"What can I get you?"

He smirked again. "Your name..."

I stared at him for a bit. "Cecile..."

He smiled. "Pretty name, it suits you..."

"Thank you..."

"I'm Josef..." He said, still staring at me with a small smirk on his face.

I have him a small grin. I'd never met someone with such an intense stare. "Nice to meet you."

He cocked his head to the side. "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

I shook my head unconvincingly. He just laughed.

"I figured you'd be used to strange men hitting on you..."

"It's really something you never get used too."

He got up off the stool and just smiled at me, the smile alone made me want to melt.

"It was nice meeting you Josef."

He nodded. "You too Cecile."

I gave him a small smile, he turned and walked away.


	3. Never Too Late

Note: Josef's little 'motto' in here was written by slygirl16, we were talking and she just randomly came up with it! Haha.

Love you!

Chapter 3- Never To Late

"Neo, Milan, stop it, you're pulling mommies arm out of it's socket!"

The two dogs were so excited to be out today, I guess it was because it was a little on the cooler side today. We were down at the park, and they were pulling trying to run. Every once in a while the dogs would stop and growl at someone walking by, that only means one thing. Vampire...

In college, I did a lot of separate studies. If you dig hard enough, you can find out a lot of truth about vampires. I'm extremely skilled on the computer, hacking wise, and once I found a vampire I had my ways of making them talk. I learned that vampires can sense each other from a smell of decay. So if they can do it, why can't a dog?

I got Milan first, she was abandoned at a local shelter at the age of four months, pure-breed Cane Corso and someone just left her. I trained her by using clothes from one of my vampire kills, it came pretty easily to her. Then a year later I bought Neo, a Neapolitan Mastiff from a breeder. She was a little harder to train because she's so hard headed.

So now I have the only two dogs in LA that can detect vampires. Hey, a girl can never be to prepared right? You never know when Mr. Fang-Face is gonna pop up.

The way back to the apartment was weird. I kept feeling someones eyes on me, and the dogs were acting strange also. They kept sniffing the air, but never barked, just let out little low growls.

If it was a vampire, they couldn't figure out where he was...maybe he was moving around to much...I don't really know..

That's when it hit me...

Mick St. John was following me...it made perfect sense, he was investigating my foster parents death, and I was prime suspect in his eyes. I sighed, and looked around, hoping now that I knew who I was looking for I could possibly find him.

No luck...

He followed me all the way home, when I was outside of my building I turned around.

"I know you're there St. John!"

Nothing.

Damn.

-Later-

"No! I will not strip for you! Now, you've had enough!"

I pulled the bottle of Grey Goose out of the drunk mans hands. He stumbled back a bit, I motioned for the two bouncers to take him outside. He had been causing trouble most of the night. The final straw was him shoving a 20$ bill down my shirt and telling me to strip.

Sometimes, I can't stand my job.

"So, if I flirt obnoxiously with you will you get me thrown out as well?"

I turned around to see Josef sitting at the bar. He was yelling over the loud music and smirking at me.

I put my hands on my hips. "I don't know...is it worth the chance?"

He nodded. "Yea."

I blushed and poured some whiskey into a shot glass. I handed it to him with a smile.

"It's on me..."

He smirked. "So many sexual innuendos are going through my mind right now..."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "But...?"

He sighed. "But, I'm smart enough to know not to offend the woman who can have my ass carried out of here by Mr. America over there." He lifted his glass to point at the bouncer, I just laughed.

"Smart man."

He smiled. "Well, I do try."

I just laughed.

He got off the stool. "Well, I guess I better let you get back to work..."

I grimaced. "No, you seriously don't have to..."

He laughed. "Good night Cecile..."

I smiled. "Night Josef..."

-Mick's Apartment-  
(Josef's POV)

I let myself in like I normally do, besides Mick was expecting me tonight. He was sitting behind his computer looking at some pictures he had of Cecile from following her the last few days.

I leaned over his shoulder. "Holy shit...those are some big ass dogs

He nodded. "They look bigger in person...trust me.."

"Aw..Did the little puppies scare you Mick?" I asked in a mocking voice.

He turned and glared at me. "Shut up."

I laughed. "So, besides the fact that you have some weird fear of dogs...what have we learned from trailing her?"

Mick sighed. "Nothing really, she goes to work, she walks her dogs, she doesn't go to school, and she doesn't really go out to eat or anything...I don't think she did it, there's nothing suspicious about her..."

I frowned. "But, I still should go to the club every night right? Cause, she is so much sexier in person..."

He gave me a weird look. "Are women the only thing ever on your mind?"

I smirked."See beautiful woman, want beautiful woman, get beautiful woman."

He shook his head. "There is seriously something wrong with you...but, anyway...yes still go to the club. I'm going to continue to follow her...but not for a few days..."

"Why?"

He sighed. "She somehow figured out I was following her, she yelled out to me, but never saw me."

I laughed. "That must have been an ego crusher right there..."

He glared at me. "Remind me why I'm friends with you again?"

I laughed, he just rolled his eyes and went back to the computer.


	4. Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 4- Thanks For The Memories

I didn't feel Mick following me for the next few days, he was apparently put off by the fact that I had caught him in the act. I don't really care if he follows me, I can defend myself if he decides to attack or something.

I grabbed the Semi-Automatic Pistol filled with silver plated bullets, off my make-up table and stuck it in the leg holster underneath my skirt. My boss always wonders why I wear skirts all the time...this is why...It's hard to hide a gun on you in pants, unless you want to wear a big jacket, and in California, that's not going to happen, except in the middle of winter, and don't even get me started on women keeping it in there purse. Everyone knows a girl can't find anything in her purse in under 30 minutes, and by then, you're dead.

I slipped the black halter top on over my head and slid into the heels beside the table. I was running late for work...again.

I leaned down and gave Neo and Milan a kiss.

"Bye babies, be good."

And I ran out the door.

-The Onyx-

I walked behind the bar and Lana glared at me.

"You're late...again...you're lucky I love you or I would fire your ass."

I smiled at her. "Sorry,me and Xandra were talking, and I didn't realize what time it was..."

She gave me a glare then handed me a envelope. "Some guy came by and dropped this off, he said it was for you..."

I took it from her and stared at it. "Who?"

She looked at me funny. "If I knew I would have said who..."

I glared at her. "Shut up."

She shook her head and walked toward the back offices. "Don't forget, don't send any customers to the hospital tonight, we need all the ones we can get."

I glared at her again. "Whatever."

She just laughed and continued to the back. I looked down at the envelope, there was nothing written on the outside to show who it was from, which pissed me off, though, I'm not sure why.

I ripped the envelope open and pulled the paper out quickly.

_"Cecile, I'm afraid I wont be able to come by and see you tonight, but I do wish to see you again. Call me anytime. 555-4498._

_Josef."_

I bit my lip and stared at the note, he had amazing hand writing, why is that so sexy to me? I shoved the note into my purse and walked towards the storage room to stock up for the night.

-Later-

I was just leaving the bar as the sun was coming up, I had gotten used to late nights, I normally sleep till noon. Xandra always picks on me, she says I share the traits of a vampire. I really hate when she does that.

When I got to the apartment the dogs were waiting patiently for me when I opened the door of my room.

"Morning loves."

They wagged their tales excitedly at me, who needs a boyfriend when you have these two beautiful things waiting at home for you?

Well, besides the obvious reason of sex...I love my dogs, but...that's just a bit over the line.

I took the holster off my leg and threw it on the bed, I grabbed my purse and started digging through it for the note.

Once I found it I pulled it out of the envelope to stare at the writing again. I threw the empty envelope on the night stand next to my bed. Neo walked over and sniffed it, then her and Milan started barking like mad.

I dropped the note and stared at them, Milan grabbed the note off the ground and ripped at it.

No, he can't be...

There has to be some sort of mistake made...

I thought about it for a second, Neo and Milan never make mistakes...

Damn...


	5. Killing Me Softly

Chapter 5- Killing Me Softly

When Xandra came in, she found me pacing the room and muttering to myself. The dogs were laying on my bed just watching me, the note was torn up on the floor.

"Cecile...you okay hon?"

I didn't look at her, I just kept pacing. She walked over and grabbed me.

"Cecile...what's wrong?"

"He's a vampire..."

She looked at me weird. "Who's a vampire hon?"

I bit my lip. "The guy at the bar! The...the guy that..I've been flirting with...the one that I find unbelievably sexy!"

"Wow..."

I nodded sarcastically. "Yea, and old one too..."

"How do you know?"

I pointed to the note on the floor. "That was from him, he had Lana give it to me at the bar last night...and when I took it out of my purse they flipped. If the smell of decay is strong enough to transfer to paper he has to be old..."

Xandra looked at the shredded note. "What are you gonna do?"

I smirked. "What I do best of course."

She sighed. "Just don't come home covered in blood again, that creeped the hell out of me!"

I smiled. "It wasn't my blood..."

"I know...that's what was so creepy."

I nodded. "Yea, well get used to it...I've been hit on by a vampire...blood will be shed...and I don't plan on it being mine."

She walked over to my bed and sat down beside the dogs. "You know...maybe he's a good one..."

I glared at her. "There are no good ones...only monsters."

"I don't understand what's so monstrous about them...I mean, I know one killed your dad, but...humans kill each other all the time..."

I walked over to her and pulled up my shirt, my whole torso was scars from a vampire that nearly killed me a few years back. He ripped a chunk of skin out, if I wouldn't have had the stake already in my hand I would have died. Xandra looked away quickly.

"What's so monstrous about them? Huh? Tell me! You can't even look, one of them did this too me! I hadn't even done anything to him to deserve this!"

She looked back up at me. "Pull your shirt down Cecile..."

I continued to glare at her. "They destroyed my life...killed my father, then my mom blew her own fucking brains out three days later, and I found her! Even before I started hunting them down, this...this..thing...attacked me...I'm luckily that I'm paranoid otherwise I would be dead right now! So don't even come to me with your...your pity for the poor misunderstood vampire."

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry...I just don't think you killing them will make things right..."

I pulled my shirt down and walked away. "No, you're right, it wont make things right for me, but it will keep some other child from loosing their parents the way I did..."

I opened my bedroom door and turned back to her. "Now get out...I need to get ready..."

She stood up and walked over to where she was standing in front of me. "Do you know how hard it is to have a best friend that puts her life in danger all the time..."

I just stared at her.

She walked out then turned back to me. "Does it ever bother you? All the people you've killed?"

"I don't kill people Xandra, only monsters..."

She sighed. "Do you ever loose sleep at night?"

"Nope."

She nodded. "Yea, that's what scares me..."

I shut my door, I really need to remember that number.

I walked back towards the bed and bent down to the pieces of the note on the floor.

"555-...damn what's the last part..."

I looked through the other pieces and finally found it stuck to Neo's paw. I grabbed my cell phone off the bed and dialed the number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Josef?"

_"Yes..."_

"It's Cecile..."

_"Oh hey, I'm glad you called."_

I smiled..I'm sure you are you bastard..."Yea, I was wondering if we could maybe do something tonight?"

There was long pause on the other end...

"_Yea...what do you have in mind?"_

_"_Oh you know...maybe come over here for a movie?"

"_Sounds good to me."_

I gave him directions, we planned for him to come over at about seven. I threw my phone back on the bed and walked out of my room. Xandra was sitting on the couch.

"He's coming over for seven."

She nodded. "I'll call into work and see if I can come in..."

"That's probably smart..."

I turned back into my room and walked towards the cabinet in the corner. I opened it and the shine of the blades nearly blinded me.

This is why I have no money for college...all my fucking money is going towards weaponry. I had this weird thing for throwing knives, when I was in karate my Sensei discovered that I had really good aim and decided to teach me how to throw them. The day that I got my black belt he gave me a set of them, since then I've bought a new set lined in silver...

Those cost a pretty penny.

I pulled three of them out and put them on my make-up table, then I grabbed the Derringer and put the cartridge with the silver bullets in it, I put it and an extra cartridge on my table. I would much rather a knife than a gun, but I figure with him being so old, I need something with better range. I took out two stakes and laid them next to the rest of it.

It was a lot, but it's better to have too much than not enough.

Now all I had to do was figure out how to hide all this from him..

Fun...


	6. Glass Slipper

Chapter 6-Glass Slipper

It was five minutes till seven when I heard him knock on the door. I took one more look in the mirror before stepping out into the living room. I was wearing a long sleeve cotton lounge shirt to hide the wrist sheaths I had on each arm, as long as he didn't touch me I would be okay. The spare knife and one of the stakes were stuck under the cushion of the couch. I had put the Derringer between the cushion and the arm of the couch on the side were I would be sitting. The other stake was stuck down my boot and the spare cartridge was in my bra between my breast. Thank God for being large chested.

I opened the door and he gave me a dazzling smile. I just grinned.

"Hey..."

"I'm glad you called."

I smiled at him. "Me too..."

I stepped aside so that he could walk in, he walked over and sat down in the chair across from the couch, thank God I didn't have to ask him to move. That would more than likely tell him something was wrong.

I smiled. "Want a drink? Water, vodka...maybe a Bloody Mary?"

He gave me a weird look. "I'd love some scotch if you had any."

I nodded and walked into the kitchen.

When I came back in,I stood in front of him with a smile. "I'll serve it to you the manner you're accustomed to.."

I bit down on a small piece of skin on my wrist and dropped a small amount of blood in it. I handed it to him,he looked down at the glass for a second before gulping it down. When he looked back up at me, his eyes had turned silver.

"You better have enjoyed that, because that's all you're getting tonight."

He smirked. "How'd you know?"

"I have my ways..."

He nodded, and in one swift movement he was standing in front of me. I slid out one of the knives and stuck it out in front of me. He laughed.

"Well, my dear, it seems you have some experience with this."

I glared a him. "I've killed a few..."

"How many?"

I smiled. "Thirteen...counting you..."

He laughed. "You sound so sure of yourself."

He took a few steps foreword and I held my stance. He just smirked.

"What, you think I've been wanting to hurt you? You think I was flirting with you to get your blood?" He laughed. "Cecile...you must be smarter than that..."

The laughed pissed me off more than I already was. I threw the knife, it hit him in the right of his chest. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees. He grabbed at the knife, his hand was around the hilt and I could see the reaction of his hand touching more silver. He pulled the knife out and threw it.

I kicked him in the face, he fell back on his back. I took that opportunity to grab the Derringer. When I turned back with it, he was standing up again. He smirked at me.

"I'd ask if those were silver bullets, but I think I have my answer already..."

I smiled. "Wow, wisdom really does come with age."

"You know if you shoot me, people will hear, they'll come see what happened..."

"Please Josef, don't insult my intelligence...don't you think I've thought of that already? You see, I'm a 21 year old girl, whose alone after dark, I keep hearing things, so I grab my gun that I keep in my room and bring it out here. Then, I hear a knock on the door, I thought it was my room mate, thought maybe she forgot her key. So I open the door, then you force your way through. Besides...the only person who knows I invited you over tonight is Xandra..."

"Would she lie to the cops for you?"

I smirked. "It wouldn't be the first time..."

He shook his head. "But why?"

I bit my lip. "Why what?"

"Do all this?"

"Because, a thing like you killed my father, and destroyed my life."

"So what gives you the right to kill us?" He had his hand over his chest, he wasn't healing due to the silver, it would take some blood for him to heal completely.

"You can't kill what's already dead..."

I heard someone running down the hall, but ignored it and kept my eyes on Josef.

"I'm not dead, I'm standing in front of you, speaking, bleeding...dying..."

Blood was pouring from the whole in his chest. "You're a monster..."

He made a scoffing noise. "No...just because I'm a vampire doesn't make me a monster...Humans can be monsters too...have you ever heard of Jack the Ripper, or the Columbine killers? They weren't vampires..."

"Shut up.."

He smirked. "Oh, did I strike a nerve?"

I slid the other knife out and threw it so it hit him in the arm, he yelled again and went to pull it out. This time he threw it back at me, he got me in the shin. I screamed.

"Hurts doesn't it bitch."

I glared at him and cocked the Derringer. "Before I kill you, just humor me...how old are you?"

He smirked. "You're not going to kill me..."

I smiled. "Oh really? Why do you say that?"

The next thing I knew, the door busted open, I had a blurred vision of St. John running towards me, the next thing I knew, everything went black.


	7. Nobody's Home

Chapter 7-Nobody's Home

-Josef's Apartment-

Josef took a long sip of blood from the glass his maid handed to him. He looked up to see Mick walking down the stairs.

"Well?"

Mick sighed. "I stopped the bleeding in her leg, and she's gonna have a pretty nasty bruise from where I had to knock her over the head...but other than that she's fine..."

Josef nodded.

"Please, for you two's sakes, tell me she's handcuffed to the bed."

Josef and Mick turned their attention to Xandra who was standing on the other side of the room quietly. Xandra had ran into Mick at The Onyx, and told him what was going on, she didn't realize that this vampire that Cecile was attacking was one of Mick's friends. As soon as she told him he rushed over to the apartment.

"Yea, she is, don't worry." Mick replied with a small smile.

Xandra shook her head. "I'm not worried about me, I'm worried for you two..."

Josef scoffed. "Yea well, just think what she's going to do to you when she finds out that you were the one who ratted her out...her supposed best friend.."

Xandra glared at him. "Yea well this 'supposed best friend' just saved your undead ass, so shove it."

Mick laughed and Josef glared at him which only made him laugh harder.

"I guess bitches have to travel in packs..." Josef said with sigh, he put the glass in the sink and rubbed his chest that had just healed.

"How's the chest?"Xandra asked as she walked over to him. She moved his collar so she could see where the wound used to be. Josef smirked down at her.

"Well someone was never taught personal boundaries."

"Sorry, I just find the way you guys heal amazing...I've seen it done so many times, but it never gets old..."

Mick looked at her funny. "How have you seen it so many times?"

She gave him a sheepish grin. "Don't tell Cecile but...my um...boyfriends a vampire...we've been dating for a few months now...he seems to always be getting shot..."

Josef laughed. "Well, doesn't that sound like a rejected sitcom, the vampire executioner living with the vampire lover..."

"Oh fuck you."

He smiled. "Okay, but I don't think your boyfriend would like it..."

She shook her head. "Can you ever win with him?"

Mick shook his head. "Nope."

She sighed. "When can I take Cecile home?"

Josef laughed. "Not anytime soon..."

She looked shocked. "What?"

Josef continued to smile at her mockingly. "You don't just expect me to let her go like nothing happened do you? She needs to be taught a thing or two..."

"You're not going to hurt her are you?"

"Only if I have to..."

"Okay, I know, she can be a massive pain in the ass and all you want to do is shoot her and put yourself out of the misery, but please don't kill her..." She said it in one breath.

Josef laughed. "I'm not planning on killing her...just...teaching her..."

Xandra nodded, the worry written all over her face. Josef put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm not going to purposely hurt her..."

Xandra nodded again, and a tear slid down her cheek. "She's going to hate me..."

Mick walked up behind her and grabbed her hand. "She'll get over it..."

She smiled up at him. "Would you give me a ride home?"

He nodded. She turned back to Josef, he gave her a small smile.

"Thank you Xandra, I probably would be dead by now if it wasn't for you..."

She smiled back. "No thank you..."

"For what?"

"With the way she's going, she'd be dead by the end of the year..."

Josef nodded and watched as Mick led her out. He rubbed his hands over his face and looked up at the stairs. Well, it's now or never.

-The Bedroom-  
(Cecile's POV)

I woke up to the feeling of a wet rag on my forehead and someone rubbing their fingers over my cheeks. It felt so good that I didn't want to open my eyes out of the fear it would stop.

"Cecile...wake up..."

I tried to move my arms, but I couldn't, I felt cold steel against my wrist. I tried moving my legs, but I felt the same thing around my legs. My heart started racing when I realized who the voice belonged to.

"Calm down, it's okay,I can hear your heart, it's about to beat out of your chest."

I opened my eyes and it took them a minute to adjust to the dimness of the room. I made eye contact with him,I just smirked.

"I see your chest healed up."

He smirked. "I see your leg didn't.."

"Fuck you."

He smiled. "Well you know, you are tied up, I just didn't know you were that kinky."

"I'm sorry, I don't fuck corpses."

He smirked. "See that's your problem Cecile, you always focus on the negative..."

"I'm tied to a bed, with a monster sitting at my right, and you tell me not to focus on the negative...Gandhi couldn't find positive in this situation!" I suddenly felt disgusted by the fact that he had even touched me.

"Well find something, because you wont be leaving this house until you have a different point of view."

I looked at him in shock. "You're going to keep me here?"

He nodded. "It's either that or I kill you...your choice really..."

"Then kill me, please."

He stared at me silently, when he spoke it was soft. "You would rather die than be in the same room as a vampire?"

"I'd rather be dead than even touch a vampire."

He stood up and looked down at me. "Well get used to it, deaths not an option.

He turned and walked out. Why does he care so much?


	8. If It Makes You Happy

Chapter 8- If It Makes You Happy

When I woke up the next morning the handcuffs were gone and I could move around the room freely. I knew the door would be locked, Josef wasn't that dumb, I went to the window and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Then I noticed that the window wasn't even made of glass...some sort of tinted Plexi glass. Probably to keep the sun from shining too bright through.

I stood there, just looking out the window for the longest time. My wrist were cut up from me fighting against the cuffs last night, and my ankles weren't to much better. I heard the door open behind me, I turned and saw one of the most beautiful women ever standing in the doorway holding a tray of food.

She smiled at me. "I thought you might be hungry."

I was..."Who are you?"

She walked in and placed the tray on the now vacant bed. "My name is Laura, I'm Josef's housekeeper...he told me that I needed to take good care of you."

I walked over to the bed and grabbed the piece of French Toast off the plate and sat on the bed.

"So he makes you stay in this hell hole two?"

Laura laughed. "Makes me? God no..this is the only home I really know..."

I gave her a weird look and she just smiled. "My mom had me when she was fourteen and abandoned me at the hospital, I had no money growing up, and when I turned eighteen I was forced to leave the orphanage, the only way I could make any money is to work at a strip bar in town. When Josef met me I was still working their and living in a small ratty apartment, he made me quit and invited me to live with him...and I've been here ever since."

"How long before you found out what he was."

She smiled again. "Well, after a few days of living in the same house you pick up on a few things..."

"And you're okay with it?"

She nodded. "He's never hurt me, or tried to, so why wouldn't I be?"

I shook my head. "You trust him?"

She smiled again. "Yes."

"How much?"

"Enough that I let my seven year old daughter be alone around him..."

"Well obviously there is something wrong with you..."

She gave me a smirk. "That really means nothing to me coming from the girl who hunts down and kills people..."

"Not people, just vampires."

"Same thing.."

"Not even close."

She sighed. "He's right, you are hard headed."

I smiled. "I try."

I heard someone running up the stairs, a little girl ran into the open door and hugged onto Laura's legs. Her happy blue eyes looked up at me. "Who are you?"

Laura ran her hand over the little girls head affectionately. "This is Cecile, she's who Mr. Josef told us about last night."

The girl smiled at me. "I'm Lexi."

I bent down and smiled at her. "Nice to meet you Lexi."

She grinned again, then looked back up at her mom. "She's pretty momma, no wonder Mr. Josef likes her so much..."

I bit my lip and looked back up at Laura. She just smiled. "Lexi,why don't you go on downstairs, I'll be down to fix you breakfast in a bit..."

Lexi gave me another smile, then turned and ran out the room as quickly as she came.

"Well,I guess I better get down there before she tears the place up..."

I nodded. "Is there atleast a TV I could watch or something?"

She pointed to a cabinet. "Just open that..."

I smiled. "Thanks..."

She turned and walked towards the door, before leaving she turned back to me with a smile. "It'll get better, Josef's a good guy, you'll see."

I didn't say anything, she took that as a hint to leave. I heard the door lock click behind her.


	9. Catch My Disease

Chapter 9- Catch My Disease

I spent the whole day watching TV, something that I'm not used to doing, I'm not exactly a big TV fan. Especially during the day time soap operas. Seriously, who could watch these things, everyday it's the same thing over and over again, someone is sleeping with someone elses wife who is cousins with their third sister...

I shook my head, the last thought gave me a headache.

I was lonely, and I missed my babies, this had been the longest I had ever been away from them. I hope Xandra is taking good care of them. Backstabbing bitch, it was obvious she was the one who told on me to Mick...and to think, I considered her a friend...

Well, as soon as I got out of here I'm going to get my shit and move out...If I get out of here.

I had already planned that if I'm in here longer than a week I'm going to strangle myself with the sheets. Is it sad that I'm thinking so calmly about this?

I dozed off around mid-day and woke up to the feeling that someone was staring at me. I opened one eye and looked up. Josef was standing beside the bed with that asshole grin of his.

"Have a good day?"

I sat up and continued to glare at him. "I'm stuck in my own personal hell."

He smiled. "How's your leg?"

I glared at him. "Why do you care?"

He put his hand on my ankle and I pulled my leg away quickly. He glared at me.

"Let me see it."

"No."

He grabbed at my ankle again and I slapped him across the face. He jumped back in shock.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"Don't touch me."

He laughed. "What are you going to do if I do? You don't have your precious silver, or your handy little gun."

"Well, even vampires react when you kick them in the balls."

He laughed again. "Yes, but that means you would actually have to make contact first."

I continued to glare at him. He still smiled.

"Let me see it."

"No."

He grabbed my ankle, his hand was like iron on my leg. I started hitting him on the shoulder trying to make him stop, but he only laughed harder.

"Let me go you bastard!"

He pushed up my pant leg and ran his fingers over the wound on my leg , the light pressure on the spot made me stop hitting him. I looked up and met his eyes.

"It looks like it will heal up just fine."

"Well thank you Dr. House."

He looked confused like he didn't get the sarcasm.

"You checked me out, can you let go of my leg?"

He smirked at me and ran his hand further up my leg, I kicked my other leg out at him. He caught it before I was able to make contact. He readjusted his hand on my ankle, and in one swift movement he pulled me towards him so that my legs were around him. He moved his hands from my ankles to each side of my torso. I struggled to get away from him, but he was too strong.

"I hate you."

He smirked. "The feeling is mutual."

"Then let me go."

He smiled. "No, you see, I have this weird attraction to unbelievably sexy, stubborn women, and you, my pet, have caught my attention."

I glared at him. "You know, it's really to bad that your dead, otherwise, we could have some fun."

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "As they say, death is only the beginning."

He nipped my earlobe in a playful way, when he stood back up he gave me a smirk, then he turned and walked out.


	10. Kiss Me

Chapter 10-Kiss Me

Stephen King once said, 'Hope is a good thing - maybe the best thing, and no good thing ever dies.'

Yea, well Stephen King can suck it, I had no hope right now, I was stuck in this large, expensive hell of a room. So any hope I had was gone. Another thing, I was slightly...massively...attracted to Josef, a monster...a corpse...still...all I wanted to do was grab him and...well I'm sure you can figure the rest.

I hadn't seen him since yesterday when he came in to check on my leg. The fact that I actually missed him scared me.

I was pacing the room when the door opened,I quickly turned and looked to see who it was. Lexi was leaning on the door smiling at me.

"Hi..."

I smiled back at her. "Hello...what are you doing here?"

She walked further in, left the door open, I bit my lip.

"Mommies working, and I'm bored..."

I walked over and knelt down in front of her. "Why don't you go play in your room?"

She smiled. "It's not fun playing by yourself Miss Cecile...will you come play with me!"

I smiled at her. "Of course love..." I figure I can play with her for a few minutes then 'go to the bathroom' and..I'm free.

She smiled happily at me and grabbed my hand. She pulled me towards the door and down the hall, when she opened the door to her room I felt as if I had just stepped into Cinderella's bedroom. The walls were a light pink, and the bed was white. Dolls lined the walls and the white furniture was topped with various pictures.

"Let's play dolls!"

She let go of my hand and ran to her bed and grabbed two of the dolls off of it. She handed one to me, I looked down at it in distaste, so what if I kill vampires, dolls scare the shit out of me...

We were in there for barely ten minutes before I heard someone walking down the hall towards us, Lexi heard it to. She jumped up and started pushing me towards the closet. "You have to hide Miss Cecile, if Mr. Josef finds you here he'll be angry!"

I knew that he would smell me no matter where I was in the room, but I humored the little girl anyway. She shut the white doors, but I could still see through the crack in the door.

Josef walked in and I could see him sniff the air. He turned his head and made eye contact with me, he wanted me to know that he knew I was there. He walked further in and knelt down in front of Lexi. He grabbed her hands and she smiled at him.

"Lexi, I just went by Cecile's room, and she's not there, you wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?"

She shook her head quickly. "No, of course not."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't lie Lexi,because your mom wont like to know that you're lying."

She sighed. "I'm sorry, I was just bored, and she was bored too! I was gonna put her back I swear!"

Josef laughed. "Put her back? Lexi, she's not a toy."

He stood up and walked over to the closet, he opened the door and just stared at me.

"This reminds me of a reoccurring nightmare that I have..."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "What?"

"I have this weird nightmare about being in a room full of dolls occupied by a vampire...creepy shit..."

He glared at me, then turned to Lexi. "Will you give me and Miss Cecile a minute alone please."

She glared at him. "But it's my room..."

"Lexi..." Was all he had to say. The little girl stood up from the floor and walked out the room.

When the door shut I could hear her outside counting, which made both of us laugh.

"You were planning on running weren't you?"

I smirked. "Well I'm not a complete idiot."

He shrugged. "Well if you were going to run then yea, you are a complete idiot."

I glared at him. "Why is that?"

"I do have guards you know."

I crossed my arms. "I could take them..."

He laughed. "You could try...Now come on, let's get you back to your room." He grabbed my arm and started pulling, I put my feet in a stance to make it harder to pull me. He stopped and looked back at me.

"I'm not going back in there, I'm sick of it."

He laughed again. "You have no choice." He pulled again, this time he used a small amount of his strength and made me walk after him. I knew I would have a bruise on my arm tomorrow.

"Ow! Asshole! Let me go!" 

Once we were back in my room he pulled me over and sorta threw me on the bed. "Now, don't pull that shit again."

I smirked up at him. "Or what?"

His eyes flashed for a second, then he smiled at me. "Trust me, you wouldn't like it...I would, but you not so much."

I stood up and still had to look up to him. "What are you going to do me if I do?"

"This."

He pushed me back down on the bed and climbed over me, I thought he was going to bite me. I started kicking trying to get him off of me. He just laughed.

"Stop it, you're only going to hurt yourself." He put my arms over my head and held them there with one of his hands. 

"No worse than you're going to."

He stopped and looked down at me with a smirk. "I'm not going to bite you...even though, I know you taste...delicious." His eyes flashed again when he said delicious. His free hand traced down my neck.

"Then what the he..."

I was cut off by his mouth suddenly taking mine. I could tell that I shocked him when I started kissing him back. My mind was screaming 'he's a vampire' but my body didn't seem to listen. He let my hands go and I ran my hands up his neck into his hair.

Finally my minds message seemed to get across to my body and I shoved him off. He stumbled back a bit, then looked back at me, he licked the little drops of blood of his lip. I could taste the blood in my mouth from the new cuts on my tongue, the kissing had him excited...extremely excited.

"Do that again, and I swear to God!"

He laughed. "What are you more sickened by Cecile? The fact that I kissed you, or the fact that you want me to do it again?"

I didn't respond. He just smiled. "That's what I thought."

He gave me one last smirk before turning and walking out.

I heard the lock click and I shivered. I needed a shower...a cold one.

�


	11. Black Roses Red

Chapter 11- Black Roses Red

When I got out of the shower I quickly got dressed and walked back into the bedroom. To say I was shocked to see Xandra sitting on my bed was an understatement. 

I glared at her. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

"I missed you." 

I don't know why that last sentence made me snap, but it did, I lunged for her, but before I got my hands on her I was pulled back by two arms around my waist. I thought at first it was Josef, but when I felt his chest against my back I knew it wasn't him. 

"Who the hell are you?" I was craning my neck to try and see him, but with no luck. 

"Is she always this big of a bitch?" A deep, but young voice asked, the mans voice had a slight French accent. 

Xandra nodded. "Bigger, actually." She smiled at me. 

"Look, person...whoever the hell you are, let me go or you're going to be leaving missing a few important extremities." 

"I would love to see you try." He gave me a small push and I spun around to hit him. He grabbed my wrist before I could make contact. He gave me a big smile, showing fang. 

"Who are you?" 

He was still holding my wrist. "Luke...I'm Xandra's boyfriend." He let my wrist go and walked past me to sit next to her on the bed. 

I knew the shock showed on my face. "So, not only did you sell me out to the vampires, you're fucking one too?" 

Xandra nodded. "Yep." 

I looked closely at the man sitting next to her, he was tall, maybe an inch shorter than Josef, his black hair had a small curl to it, his bright green eyes showed his age. He looked like he was turned when he was in his early twenties. 

"How old are you?" 

He smiled again. "I make one-twenty next month." 

I sighed. "Would you mindgiving me and Xandra a few minutes alone?" 

"Do you promise not to hurt her?" 

"I promise." 

He nodded then leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Yell if you need me." 

She smiled at him. "I will." 

He got up; we stared at each other as he left. He left the door open, but I could hear his footsteps going down the hall.

"I'm sorry, I know you think I've betrayed you..." 

I cut her off. "You have." 

She shook her head. "No, I haven't, I did what I thought was best for you." 

"How is this what's best for me?"

She stood up and put her hands on my shoulders. "You thought that Josef was the sexiest man you had ever seen, you couldn't stop talking about him. You were attracted to him...then, when you found out he was a vampire you cut all of that off. You don't even understand how you stand in your own way of something that could be great for you."

I just stared at her. "How is this going to help me?"

She sighed. "Cecile...since I've known you, you've had all this hatred in your heart, do you really want to die being black hearted?"

"No…"

"Then let it help you."

"Let what help me!"

She put her hands out to better explain her point. "This! This whole situation, if you would just stop fighting things and let Josef show you what you've been missing out on because of hate."

I shook my head, confused. "What, what have I been missing out on!" 

She smiled, and closed her eyes, like she was remembering a distant memory. "Great sex for one thing..."

I couldn't help but laugh.

She laughed. "Seriously, vampires are like...God's in bed" She shook her head and smiled at me. "But there are more important things than sex...just give me a second to think about what they are..."

She smiled then continued. "They're really no different than us; sure they drink blood, sleep in a freezer, and live forever. But they still feel, still love, still have...amazing sex..."

I smiled. "You're nuts." 

She shook her head. "No, I'm in love, there is a difference."

I sighed. "I can't just forget how vampires have messed up my life…"

I don't expect you to..." Josef's voice came from the doorway; I turned and saw him leaning against the door frame. 

Xandra smiled at me. "He cares about you, you know that right?" 

I bit my lip and continued to stare at Josef. "No, I don't."

Josef just continued to stare back�at me; he was smiling in a way that I'd never seen before.

"Well you should, otherwise he would have killed you that day after Mick knocked you out…it would have been easier for him too."

I bit my lip then turned back to look at her. She gave me a small smile.

"Just don't hate me okay?"

I smiled at her. "Xandra, I could never hate you, no matter how much I want to…"

She hugged me and I didn't want to let go. She had been my only family for such a long time.

When we pulled back she gave me a sad smile and pushed my hair over my shoulder. "I'll see you later love..."

I nodded. "Bye…"

She walked toward the door, as she passed Josef she put her hand on his shoulder. He just smiled at her. Once she was out of the room he walked further in and shut the door. 

We stood there in silence for a moment, and then he slowly started walking to me. He stood in front of me and stared down at me. He ran his hand across my cheek, I gave him a smile.

"I do care about you, but I guess that doesn't matter…at least not with you…" He said with a sad smile.

I bit my lip and stared up at him. "It does…matter…your making it harder and harder to hate you…"

He smiled. "I guess that's a start…"

I nodded. "It is."

He pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the forehead.

"You're perfect…why do you have to be dead?"

�


	12. Just Missed The Train

Chapter 12- Just Missed The Train

When I woke up the next morning, I was shocked to see the bedroom door open. I quickly threw back the covers and ran towards the door, waiting to see Laura in the hall gathering her things to clean my room. But she wasn't, no one was there.

"There must be some mistake…"

Something on the door caught my eye, there was a note pinned to it. I pulled it off and read it quickly. It took me reading it three times for it to actually sink in.

_"Cecile, _

_I can't keep you here like this anymore. I can only hope that you've figured out that you were wrong; I would like to think that you don't find me as big of a monster anymore. As hard as it is to admit, I will miss you very much. _

_Josef." _

He was letting me go…why was the thought bothering me so much? I wanted to leave; I had said I would kill myself if I was still here after a week, so why wasn't I running out of here?

I sighed and walked back to the bed, I felt like I should at least leave him some type of note. I looked around the room; I found a tube of old lipstick in one of the drawers, probably left over from an old guest, I used the lipstick to write a short note on the mirror beside the bed.

I threw the lipstick on the bed and walked back towards the door, I took one final look around the room, then I shut the door behind me.

-My Apartment-

When I opened the door I was nearly knocked over my Neo and Milan. I knelt down and let them give me kisses. 

"Hello loves! I've missed you guys!"

Xandra came walking out of her room, wearing only a mans button down shirt. She smiled down at me, I stood up and we hugged.

"I'm guessing Luke's over?"

She nodded. "He'd come out and say hello, but I'm afraid the dogs aren't used to him yet…"

I laughed and rubbed Neo's head affectionately, Milan rubbed her face against my leg.

"Yea, when you're raised to hate something, it's hard to get over that…"

She nodded. "I know…but it's always good to try…"

"I know…trust me…I'm trying."

"So, I'm guessing he let you go…or did you run away…"

I smiled and shook my head. "No, I'm free."

She nodded again. "I was scared you had pulled a Belle…"

I shook my head. "Impossible…"

"Why?"

"Because if I pulled a Belle then that means he's The Beast…."

"So…?"

I smiled. "There's nothing beastly about him…" 

She broke out into a big grin and pulled me into a massive hug. 

"Well, I'm glad you finally admitted it…"

I shrugged. "I know when I'm wrong…I mean, I'm not totally okay with them…but I accept him…um…them…for what….they…are."

She smiled at me, and I just grinned back. 

"Why don't you head back in there to Luke, he's probably getting lonely."

She hugged me again, I just smiled at her. She turned and walked back down the hall to her room.

"Come on loves, go to your room."

The two dogs ran out in front of me and into my room. When I got in there they were sprawled out on the bed. I just laughed, until I looked at the dresser. On top of my dresser were the two knives I had thrown at him, still bloody, apparently Xandra didn't clean them off. I picked them up and examined them closely. There was no difference; the blood looked the same…why did that mean so much to me?

I walked into the bathroom and came back out holding a towel. I wiped the blades clean and placed them back on the dresser.

I suddenly felt sick, how could I have done that? How could I have hurt him? I remember the look of pain on his face when the first blade hit. Then the look of hatred when he threw the second one back at me, him standing there, holding his hand over the whole in his chest, bleeding to death. I had wanted to kill him; I had full plans on killing him.

And now? I would rather kill myself than see him in pain again.

I was in love with him; I knew that, I wonder if he knew that? I wonder if he loved me too. I doubt it…he said he cared about me…but does he love me?

I doubt it seriously, how can he love someone who tried to kill him? I sighed and walked back to the bed, I fell back onto the bed, the two dogs quickly crawled over to me and laid their heads on my chest.

"I miss him guys…and I hate that…"


	13. Everybody Hurts

Chapter 13- Everybody Hurts

-Josef's House-  
(Josef's POV)

I woke up after a bad day of sleep. I kept thinking of Cecile, knowing that when I finally woke up she would be gone. I hated that, I want her to be there when I wake up. I wanted to wake up everyday knowing that I would be able to go see her.

I wanted her more than I had ever wanted any other woman. The only problem was, she didn't want me back, that was unfamiliar territory for me. I was accustomed to having what I want, and I wanted her, but I couldn't have her.

I walked into her room, it smelled like a mixture of bleach and Pinesol, apparently my maids had been in here to clean already. I walked in and sat down on her bed. She didn't even leave a note. I rubbed my face with my hands, I thought I had gotten through to her...I guess not.

I heard someone walk in, I looked up and saw Laura standing in the doorway. She gave me a smile.

"Lexi's been asking about her all day."

I smiled at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yea, she asked if Cecile had died or something."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Sounds like something she would say...what did you tell her?"

"I told her no, that Cecile just went home, she asked when would she be coming back..."

"What did you tell her?"

She smiled again. "That it all depends on when you decide to get off your ass give her a reason to stay..."

I glared at her. "I told her I cared about her."

"That means nothing to a woman...'I care about you' is a friendship thing too."

I shook my head. "I kiss her a few days ago..."

She smiled again. "Josef, I've known you for a while, you don't seem to know how to show your true feelings. You think that what you're doing shows how you feel but it doesn't...sometimes...girls need it to be laid out on the line...be like 'this is how I feel' sort of thing...you...don't do that..."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I kissed her..."

She laughed and shook her head. "And she probably thought you were toying with her or something...you had her locked away in this room, and you come off as this cocky asshole...so she probably wont understand what you're feeling or what you want her to know..."

"I'm a cocky asshole huh?"

She nodded. "But, I love you anyway..."

"You love me because I sign your check every week..."

She smiled again. "No...that's just a perk..." She smirked at me, then turned and walked out the door.

-Cecile's Apartment-  
(Xandra's POV)

It had been two weeks since Cecile had heard from Josef, and she was a holy terror to be around.

I heard a massive crash come from her room. When I ran in I saw Cecile in the corner, holding her hand to her chest and the two dogs hovering over her protectively.

"What the hell happened?"

I heard Luke walk up behind me, I turned back to look at him, his eye's had turned that silver-blue that they always do when he smells blood.

"Cecile...you're bleeding..." He walked past me into the room, the dogs had gotten pretty comfortable around him by now, he knelt down in front of her. I followed him in knelt beside him, she still had her hand pulled to her chest.

"Let me see it Cecile..." He reached is hand out to try and touch hers.

"Don't touch me." He touched her hand anyway, out of no where her other hand came up and slapped him across the face. He jumped back in surprise. Over the past few weeks Cecile and Luke had become friends, she respected him and he respected her, so to see her hit him like that shocked me...it was almost as if she resorted to her old ways.

"Sweetie, what happened?"

She looked up at me, her eyes were empty, the way they were when she would kill. She always spoke about how vampires had no soul, but to look at her right now, you would swear she didn't either.

I looked over at Luke, his eyes were closed and he was smelling the air. He turned and looked at the mirror over his shoulder, I followed his gaze. The mirror was shattered, the large pieces on the floor had Cecile's blood on them. She had hit the mirror...I wonder why...

"I really hate myself..."

I looked back at the sound of her voice, she had extended her hand to sit on her knee, there was a piece of glass stuck still in her palm. Blood poured down her arm and onto the floor.

Luke and I made eye contact, he looked worried, I knew I did too.

"Come on love, don't say things like that..."

"I've killed..." She closed her eyes tightly, a tear slid down her cheek. "12 times...12 different lives I've taken..."

"I thought you said it didn't bother you..." I glared at Luke, as long as he's lived you would think he would know when to not say something.

She looked at him, her face had gone extremely pale, paler than normal, due to the blood loss. Her eyes were lifeless, her lips were trembling.

"Fuck you Luke!"

"Well we're not people remember? Only monsters..."

"I was wrong okay! I've already admitted that! I'm the monster...not you...I am!"

I bit my lip, Cecile's whole body was shaking, I reached out to take her good hand, but she pulled away.

"I told him that I loved him...and he didn't even call...or write...or anything..."

"What?"

She wiped her face with her clean hand. "Before I left...I wrote a note on the mirror...I told him how much I loved him, and that if he felt the same, to call me...I told him I would have come in and seen him, but I didn't want to wake him up...I love him...no matter what he is...I know, it's totally against everything I ever believed, but you can't choose who you love!"

I put my hand out again, this time she didn't flinch, I pulled on her hand and made her come to me so I could hold her in my arms. She sobbed into my shoulder, her whole body shaking.

I looked at Luke, the anger showing on his face. He had told me earlier that week that he felt Cecile was a good person that bad things had happened too. He didn't have a problem with her, he actually liked having her around, he thought of her as a friend.

-Two Hours Later-

I shut the door to Cecile's room, I finally convinced Cecile to let me pull out the glass and wrap her hand up. I don't know if it will need stitches or not, but she was in no condition to leave the house. I had to give her a Tylenol PM just to calm her down.

Luke was sitting on the couch, he looked up at me, the anger still showing.

"I'm going to kill that bastard...leading her on like that..."

I walked over and knelt in front of him. "I think that there was a mix up somewhere along the way, I just don't see Josef ignoring Cecile...I saw the way he looked at her..."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm going to head over there...you stay here, when she wakes up she wont want to be alone."

I started walking towards the door, he stopped me before I got there. "I don't think she would want to be alone with me either."

I gave him a sad smile. "It's not vampires that she has a problem with now...it's herself..."

-Josef's House-

I banged on the door, it didn't take long for a young woman to answer.

"Can I help you?"

"I need to see Josef..."

"Can I ask who you are?"

I sighed. "Just tell him I'm Xandra, Cecile's friend...and if that's not enough...tell him there's been a little accident."

The girl nodded. "Come on in."

I followed her in and she told me to wait for him on the couch in the living room.

It was nearly ten minutes before Josef came in, I could tell that she had woken him up.

"What's wrong...what happened to Cecile?"

I stood up to greet him. "It's nothing too bad...she...um...hit a mirror and sliced her hand open, the worst thing about it is that she's lost a lot of blood."

He looked confused. "Why would she do that?"

I took a deep breath. "She thinks of herself as a monster..."

"What!"

"She told me, after I had drugged her a up a little bit, that she's such a monster you couldn't even love her..."

"It's been two weeks, she hasn't called me."

"You mean you didn't get her note?"

"What note?"

I bit my lip. "She left a note for you...on your mirror, she said she couldn't find a pen or anything so she wrote it in lipstick..."

He ran his hands over his face in an agitated way. "The maids must have cleaned the mirror, I never saw the note...What did it say?"

I shook my head. "I think that's something you need to hear from her...not me..."

He nodded.

"Oh, and watch out for Luke, he's a little pissed at you, I think that one attack on your life is enough for a week."

He nodded again. I started walking out, he put his hand on my shoulder, I stopped and looked up at him.

"It seems I keep telling you this...but...thanks..."

I nodded at him. "Well, someone has to take care of you two."

And I walked out. Hopefully he will get off his ass and do something soon.


	14. The Heart Wont Lie

Chapter 14- Heart Wont Lie

(Cecile's POV)

When I woke up I had one hell of a headache, and my hand was throbbing like hell. The room was blurry but I knew someone was in it with me. I knew the dogs weren't in the room because they would be up in bed with me. All I saw was a figure sitting in my chair in the corner of the room. I felt underneath my mattress and pulled out the small throwing knife and threw it towards the figure, but since my vision was so bad the knife stuck in the wall next to the persons head. They jumped awake, apparently they had been asleep the whole time. That's when I realized who it was.

"...Josef?"

He just stared at the knife in the wall. "That is the third time in a week you've thrown one of those things at me."

He got up and walked over to the bed,I closed my eyes tightly, trying to help get rid of the blur, when I opened them he was sitting in front of me on the bed. 

He pushed my hair behind my ear, then ran his fingers across my cheek. I just stared at him, my vision cleared a bit. I could see the worry in his face.

"Why are you here?"

He smiled. "To make sure you were alright..."

I scoffed. "Why do you care?"

He just stared at me, like he was forming his words carefully in his head. "I..just...do."

I shook my head at him. "I left you a note...explaining how I felt, and you don't even call me, or come and see me, and then you give me the shitty answer of 'I just do'...I swear, you are like...the biggest dick ever."

"I never got your note..."

"That's bullshit Josef, you would have to be blind to not see a note written in red lipstick on a mirror..."

"Well, tell that to my maids, they apparently thought it wasn't important enough, so they cleaned the mirror...I'm sorry but I never got it..."

I suddenly felt like a total ass. "Oh..."

He smiled at me. "What did you write?"

I bit my lip, it was different telling someone that you loved them when it was in a note and not to their face. "Well I um...said..a few things like that um...I'm going to miss you...I'm sorry for almost killing you and um...that I...I um...Iloveyou..." I muttered the last three words out quickly and quietly, if it wasn't for that damn vampire hearing he would have never heard me.

He was quiet, when I finally got the courage to look him in the eye he was smiling at me.

"What was the last thing you said? I didn't quite catch it..."

I glared at him. "You know what I said you bastard..."

He laughed, which pissed me off, so I slapped him, right across the face.

When he opened his eyes back to look at me they had changed. I stared him down, trying to make him think it didn't bother me.

"You don't scare me..."

He smiled. "Your heart rate deceives you my dear."

I was fuming, I tell him that I love him and he doesn't even have the decency to let me down easy! I stood up and started pacing the room. I walked by the knife and pulled it out of the wall, having the cool silver in my hand relaxed me a bit.

"Calm down Cecile..."

I glared at him and laughed. "Now who's scared of whom?"

He just kept looking from the knife in my hand to me. "Well excuse me for not trusting you with sharp objects."

"Relax, I'm not going to stab you with it...as much as I would love to right now..I can't..."

"Why not?"

I stopped pacing and just stared at him. "Because I love you, you idiot. I love you in the totally completely head-over-heels sort of way, I love you in the way that I don't give a shit if you've been alive for 400 hundred years I'm just happy that you're alive now so that I can be around you. I love you so much that I hate you! I love you so much, that I would be willing to never see you again if that's what would make you happy...Hell, I love you so much that I would give up my mortality if it meant that I could spend eternity with you!"

When I finished my rant I was out of breath. He stood up and walked towards me, and soon he was standing right in front of me. He slid his hands down my arms,he grimaced as his hand touched the silver of the knife. He pulled my fingers off of it and I heard it hit the floor. He ran his hands up under my shirt, his fingers on one hand ran up my back, the other traced the scars on my side. He pulled me closer to him, and rested his forehead against mine.

"Josef...just tell me how you feel...please..."

He sighed, but never said anything.

I nodded. "Oh..okay..well um..."

I started to pull out of his arms, but he stopped me.

"I love you too, I love absolutely everything about you. Your smell, the fact that you don't take no for an answer, how you probably spend more money on weapons than you do clothes, how you cuss like a sailor, and how you drink far more than a woman should...I love everything, from your biggest characteristics to the smallest traits. Everything..."

I was speechless.

"Is that the answer you were looking for?" He asked, his normal smart-ass smirk on his face.

"Um...well, actually...yea..."

He laughed. "Glad I finally did something right."

He pulled me back into him and captured my lips with his. It wasn't long before I had my legs wrapped around his waist. He shoved me against the wall. My shirt was soon ripped off with ease, it took me a little while to unbutton his shirt. But, the reward was defiantly worth the work, he had one of the best chests that I had ever seen. He was perfect, I ran my hand across the light ripples of his six pack, then back up to his chest. He smirked at me.

"Having fun?"

I glared at him but didn't respond. I put my mouth to his neck and started to suck, I heard the moan of approval escape his lips. Before I could think about what I was doing, I bit his neck. He moaned even louder and shoved me harder into the wall. I could feel the effects of my actions on him.

He soon captured my lips again, his hands started working at sliding my pants down, once I was naked I started undoing his pants. It wasn't long before he was pressed against me completely naked. I could feel him against me,he was more than ready.

I soon understood what Xandra had meant when she said they were sex Gods...actually I think that was an understatement. He seemed to know just what to do to make me feel...amazing...

We slid to the floor in a rather uncomfortable position. After much moving around I ended up laying in his arms on the floor. Our legs were tangled up in each other and I was resting my head on his perfect chest. He was tracing his fingers lightly across my back. I shivered.

I can't remember a time where I was ever this happy. He completed me in so many different ways. I never wanted to get up, I just want to stay here with him...forever.


	15. Bubbly

Chapter 15- Bubbly

I woke up several hours later, Josef was gone. Before he left he had draped a blanket over me, I smiled. There was a note pinned to the wall next to me.

_"Sorry, I had to go, it was getting late and I needed to get to work. I'll be back later._

_Love you,  
Josef.__"_

I re-read that part four times, I loved the way it sounded. I slowly got to my feet, I was sore, but in a good way. My hand was still throbbing but I ignored it. I was to happy to focus on pain right now.

Once I got dressed I walked into the living room, Xandra and Luke were curled up on the couch together. Neo and Milan were at their feet, they ran over and started barking at me. I guess Xandra noticed the confusion on my face, she spoke up.

"They smell Josef on you, it's okay...they'll get over it."

I knelt down and they stopped barking, they just stared at me, I rubbed their heads, hoping they would get over it sooner rather than later. 

"Luke...is it okay if me and Cecile have sometime alone?"

I looked up and saw Xandra smiling at him, he just nodded, he kissed her and quickly stood up. He smiled down at me on the way out.

Once the apartment door shut she turned and grinned at me.

"Told you the sex was amazing!"

I glared at her. "If I had something near me right now I would throw it at you!"

She laughed. "Come on, come sit down and tell me all about it!"

I smiled and ran over to the couch, I fell next to her, she grinned and snuggled into me for the duration of the conversation.

-Later-

Work was hell, the only thing that kept me going was knowing I could go see Josef after. Nothing really interesting happened, just the normal creeps hitting on me, pushing twenties down my shirt and such, at least, until three o'clock.

I was mixing a martini when I over heard the conversation going on between a petite blond and a drunk man at the bar.

"Come on baby, just a name...it's not going to kill you..."

The woman glared at him. "No, but it's not going to make a difference, name or not, you aren't getting anything from me tonight."

The man was relentless, and I could see the stress it was putting on the blonde. I handed the martini to the customer then walked over to where the girl was.

I smiled at the man, he just gave me a weird look. 

"Leave her alone, she's obviously not interested."

He smirked. "What are you going to do if I don't?"

I smiled sweetly at him again. "I'll personally shove my boot up your ass...now beat it."

"I don't have to go anywhere...and you can't make me."

I nodded. "You are totally right, I can't make you, but you see those two guys over there?" I pointed towards the two large bouncers by the door. "They're my little buddies, and they sure as hell have no problem kicking assholes like you out..."

He glared at me and grabbed his beer off the bar, then turned and headed into the dancing crowd, the girl smiled at me.

"Thank you, I never thought I would get rid of him."

I smiled. "I have history dealing with dicks, no problem..."

She laughed. "I'm Beth Turner." She put her hand out, I took it still smiling at her.

"Cecile Adams, nice to meet you..." I pulled my hand back and grabbed a Corona from the fridge underneath the bar, I handed it to her.

She grinned. "Thanks."

"So, tell me, Beth, what is a pretty girl like you doing here alone?"

She sighed. "I'm a reporter for Buzzwire, my boss wanted me to come down here and check this place out, apparently it's one of the most popular bars in LA."

I nodded. "I knew I'd seen you somewhere before..."

She smiled. "Yea, I wasn't supposed to be here alone, my friend was going to meet me here, but he's running late."

I shrugged. "Men have no sense of time, don't take it personally."

She nodded. "Trust me, I know...it's weird though because he's never late."

I heard someone yelling at me from the other side of the bar. "I'll be right back."

She nodded again and I walked towards the person who had yelled at me. After finishing their order I walked back over to Beth, I froze when I saw the man standing next to her with his arm around her protectively.

She smiled. "Cecile, this is my friend Mick."

Him and I stared at each other, or should I say, I glared, he just stared.

She looked between us, confused. "Have you two met?"

I nodded. "Once or twice..."

He nodded. "Nothing big..."

I nodded spastically. "Yea, nothing big...just you know...the usual, he um...was investigating my foster parents murder."

Beth narrowed her eyes at us, like she wasn't quite sure whether to believe us or not. 

"You ready to go Beth?" Mick asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Yea...it was nice to meet you Cecile."

I smiled at her. "You too Beth."

Mick gave me one last look before turning and walking towards the door with Beth.

I bit my lip, was everyone in the fucking town somehow connected?

-Later-

The taxi dropped me off at Josef's gate, apparently he had guest because the normally closed gate was wide open. I walked through and up to his door. The door was unlocked so I walked on in, it wasn't long before I heard his voice coming from the living room. Once I walked into the room I froze once again.

Second fucking time today.

"Mick..."

He was sitting on Josef's couch, I didn't even notice Beth until I saw her turn around quickly to see who I was.

"Hey Beth..."

The awkward situation was interrupted by Laura bringing in two glasses, one blood and the other wine, to Mick and Beth. She looked up at me and smiled.

"You're back I see, I guess Josef finally decided to do something intelligent with his life..."

I bit my lip and avoided Mick and Beth's gaze. "That or something really stupid...speaking of Josef...where is he?"

"On the phone, he'll be out in a second...would you like something to..."

I didn't even let her finish. "Vodka...please...and bring the bottle..."

She just nodded and left the room. Leaving me alone, once again, with the two.

"Cecile...how do you know Josef?" I turned back at the sound of Beth's voice, she had that confused look on her face.

I sighed. "Well, that's a funny story actually...you see I um..."

"Tried to kill me..."

Everyone looked at the doorway when Josef spoke up, he was smirking at us. He walked the rest of the way in.

"Let's see where do we begin...she invites me to her house, stabs me with a silver knife, then throws the other at me..."

I glared at him. "Then you threw it at me, which still hurts like hell, but you've healed..."

He nodded. "Right...then..Mick busted through and knocked her over the head, I brought her back here and she stayed here for what...three..four days?" He looked at me with that smart-ass smirk of his.

"I think it was around four...I don't know I lost track of time..."

He sighed. "Well, I let her go, then find out she nearly bled to death from a run-in with a mirror, I go over there, and she, once again, throws one of those goddamn knives at me again...thankfully this time it didn't make contact..."

I nodded. "And here we are..."

He shrugged and walked past me to the other couch, he fell back on it in a lazy way, then he grabbed his glass off the coffee table and took a long sip. Thankfully, Laura came back in carrying the vodka bottle and glass. She handed it to me with a smile, I took it and sat down on the other end of the couch, as far away from Josef as possible...I figured he wanted to keep our relationship secret...I figured he wouldn't want people to know that he loved me, he seemed like that kind of a guy.

"So...what are you doing here now?" 

It was Mick that asked the question this time. I shrugged. "Just to say hi..."

"So Mick, what were you needing?" Josef asked, and I thanked God above that the subject had changed. 

It was nearly five minutes into he and Mick's conversation when I felt him nudge me with his foot. I looked over at him, he was still laid on the couch, his face showed confusion.

"What the hell are you doing all the way down there?"

I didn't respond, I could feel Mick and Beth's eyes on me. He nudged me again.

"Do I have some sort of disease that I'm unaware of? Cause if I do you already have it, trust me..."

I bit my lip. "What do you mean?"

"God you're dumb sometimes..."

"Well I...um..." I couldn't even put together a complete sentence, the way he was looking at me.

He shook his head and sat up. He pulled me to him, I ended up with my head on his shoulder, and my legs thrown over his.

"Josef is there something you need to tell us?" Mick was looking at the two of us like we had three heads.

Josef smirked at me then looked back at Mick. "Well, I figure, you have a human pet, why can't I?"

I slapped his arm, he just laughed, I couldn't help but smile. Mick and Beth were staring at us with a confused look.

"Would someone just explain!" Beth was getting annoyed.

"Cecile is...my girlfriend."

It sounded funny hearing him say it out loud, but at the same time, I loved how it sounded.

Mick stared at me, as if he was trying to kill me with his eyes.Then suddenly he broke out into a big grin.

"Leave it to Josef to date the person who nearly kills him."

We all laughed, Beth still looked a bit confused.

-2 Hours Later-

I went home when Josef started getting sleepy. When I got home Xandra and Luke were watching Dracula 2000, though, I don't think that Xandra could hear anything, Luke was laughing to loud.

"What's wrong?"

Luke smiled up at me. "Hollywood is so stupid."

Xandra sighed. "This used to be one of my favorite movies...now he's ruined it."

I laughed and sat down next to them. "Oh, let's watch Interview With a Vampire next!"

Luke laughed. "Oh please do, I'm very interested it finding out more about these 'scary vampires'."


	16. The Point Of No Return

Note- Okay guys, this is the last chapter...kind of just a little wrap up of everything that's happened

I hope you guys like it!

Chapter 16- Past The Point Of No Return

-4 Years Later-

I was woken up from a deep sleep by someone shaking me.

"Cecile! Cecile! For God's sakes wake up!"

I jumped and would have fallen out of bed if Josef's arm wouldn't have been around me so tightly, apparently he had fallen asleep here this morning. He opened one eye and looked up at Xandra.

"You're a vampire aren't you..." He said it so calmly that it scared me, I looked back at Xandra. She just smiled. Luke and her had been living together for over a year now. I knew something was up, because the last three days I hadn't heard anything from her.

"He turned you!" I asked in shock, I sat up completely.

She nodded. "Two days ago...I'm sorry Cecile I would have called, but he said he wanted me to get a little used to my new...life...before calling you."

I pulled her into a hug. "It's okay sweetie...did it hurt?"

She smiled, Josef rolled his eyes and tried to go back to bed. I slapped him on the chest and he groaned.

"Forgive me for not being interested Xandra, if it was any other time, I would sit down over a glass of A positive and chat, but right now, I'm a little sleepy."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand. "Come on, lets go talk."

We walked out into the massive living room,I had been living with Josef for almost two years now. If five years ago you would have told me I would be shacking up with a vampire, I would have probably shot you in the head...but now, it seems perfectly normal to me. I mean, who defines normal anyway? I think the only true example of normal is on a washing machine, normal is different for everyone...

I sat back on the couch and Xandra curled up next to me. She started explaining how her and Luke had decided several weeks back, and how he had fed off of her several times, so the biting part wasn't a big deal.

"Josef's never fed off of me..."

She looked at me in shock. "Wow, that's surprising...why not?"

I shrugged. "I wont let him..."

She smiled. "I don't see why not...it's orgasmic if it's with the right person."

I shook my head. "I don't know...he just knows that's a line I wont cross...I don't even think he would do it if I let him..."

She nodded. "I guess I understand..."

She continued with her story, all about how it felt to be turned, and how amazing it was when the first rush of blood ran down her throat. She tried to explain all the new smells, and the new things she could sense.

I sighed. "Sounds awesome."

She nodded. "It hurts like hell, but it's totally worth it..."

I smiled then looked at the clock on the wall, it was noon, and I was tired. I had become accustomed to sleeping during the day.I didn't even have to say anything, she stood up and smiled at me.

"I have to go, I really should be sleeping, I just wanted to come see you..."

I nodded, she pulled me into a hug. "I love you dear."

I smiled. "Love you too."

Laura walked her out so I could go back to sleep. When I walked back into my room Josef was sitting on the edge of the bed, I walked over and stood between his legs, he pulled me closer to him and rested his head on my stomach. 

Xandra being turned had got me thinking, I wanted to spend forever with Josef, I had told him that a long time ago...but was I really willing to give up my mortality? I spend years trying to take the immortality from vampires, killing them, torturing some...so how could I just give up on the one thing that had always seperated me from them?

Josef looked up at me and smiled.I smiled back.

"I love you." He said as he kissed his way up my stomach.

"I love you too." 

He smiled up at me again.

...Who needs mortality anyway?

-Two Weeks Later-

October 12th was the day that Cecile Adams died. At least, that's what my headstone says...

We used Josef and Mick's connection in the morgue so that one of the Jane Doe's magically became Cecile Adams in the computer. The coffin at my funeral was closed, so no one would notice. 

The day of my funeral me and Josef went to France, he said it was my 'birthday' present. Xandra and Luke came along, Luke was happy to be able to see his old country again, he hadn't been there in over 70 years. So it was funny to see all of his reactions to the changes they had made. Paris was the most beautiful place I'd ever been too, and our hotel room had the most amazing view of the Eiffel Tower. Me and Josef would take walks at night together and just do some 'people watching'. We did a few other things as well...Have you ever had sex on the Eiffel Tower?It's pretty interesting...

When we got back to LA I went to the grave site to see my head stone. Do you realize how completely morbid that was? I felt like I was dreaming, I actually made Josef pinch me...he thought I was nuts.

My whole life I've had to take care of myself,I never let anyone do anything for me. And now? Well, now Josef treats me like I'm a queen, and I don't mind at all. Forever is a long time, but, as long as he's with me, it wont be bad. Even as long as it's been we still act like we're a new couple, everything is exciting. When he leaves for business, I'm miserable without him, Xandra and Beth always come over and we have a movie night to try and cheer me up. But nothing really works until Josef calls me for the night. 

What can I say...I'm in love.


End file.
